


Overworked

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: Dan is overworking, losing sleep, and not eating much- and you're worried.(tw: anxiety)





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written angst before like this....so hope you like it!

“I’m not going to sit here and watch you destroy yourself!” You choke out, frustrated tears streaming down your cheeks. Dan’s back hit the wall and he slid down until he was sat on the floor, desolate. 

“This-this is my job. It’s what I love,” He says quietly, his lips barely moving. All he’s doing is staring out at the opposite wall, refusing to look you in the eyes. “I-Why would you tell me to stop making music?” His voice breaks off at the end after going all high and raspy, full of disbelief. 

You fall onto your knees to be on his level, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Dan moves away before you can make contact. You’re desperate to have him understand why you’re so concerned. 

“I didn’t mean for you to stop making music; I’d never say that, I know what it means to you. I-I I just think that maybe you should take a break, relax. You’re not sleeping and you’re barely eating because you just don’t stop.” Your heart beats erratically. You long to touch Dan, but you refrain, not wanting to invade his space when he’s so upset. 

The dark circles beneath his eyes only make his pale and sickly complexion worse. His cheekbones stuck starkly out of his face, and you could sometimes barely recognize the man you love. 

“I love you so much and I just can’t stand to see you this way.” Tears still drip down your face, and it hurts you deep inside that he won’t look at you. All Dan does his shake his head and close his eyes. 

“I can’t stop, I have to keep going it has to be perfect-” He starts with a rush, his breathing increasing rapidly. “This is all I have, it’s all I know…” His head falls back and hits the wall behind him. “I’m fine and you don’t get to tell me what to do. I can’t just stop, I can’t stop, I can’t I can’t I can’t. And- and who even are you?” He breaks to look at you finally with bloodshot and teary eyes. “You’re not my mother! You don’t get to tell me what to do and if you think I’m not eating or sleeping enough-I’m a fucking grown up man who can handle himself!” He cries, bringing his hands to his face and eventually fisting them in his hair.

“Why won’t you listen to me? Can’t you see I’m just trying to help you?” You place a hand on his forearm, as if that would get him to pay more attention to you. “We’re supposed to be in this together, we are supposed to take care of each other. I-I thought you trusted me.” Now, you shift to sit next to him, the cold and hard wall a reminder that this was real and not just some bad dream. Your shoulders shake with sobs and you can’t say anything more. Nothing sounds better than laying in Dan’s arms and having him comfort you and you him, but that’s not an option anymore. 

“You just don’t understand,” Dan whispers, letting out a shaky breath. 

When you’ve finally gained some composure and your lips can finally form words, you respond: “Then help me understand, please. Because all I understand know is that you’re working yourself to death, and it’s killing me to see you this way and not do anything.” You can feel your hands shaking, so you clasp them together in an effort to stop, but it doesn’t stop the rest of you. 

Dan’s silent for a long time, only the sound of the both of your sniffles fill the room. You wish you knew what was going on in that head of his, and somehow be able to come up with a magical solution. You hear Dan swallow hard, as if he just made some internal decision. 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Dan whispers. You had never heard his voice sound so small, so hopeless. “I’m just so scared all the time and I don’t know why, but I just feel like I’m dying.” He hugs his knees to his chest, becoming small physically too. “I can’t sleep because the world is ending and if the world is ending then I am too and I just can’t breathe, I can never breathe.” His chest heaves up and down again, his face contorted as if he’s in great pain. You can hear his ragged breaths coming too fast and too unevenly and you want to hug him- to protect him- but you also don’t want to smother him. 

“I’m here. I want to help you. Please know that, Dan. I love you.” You whisper gently. Suddenly, Dan throws his arms around your neck, hugging and holding onto you tightly, completely juxtaposed to how he was acting before. 

“I-I’ve messed up. I can’t stop feeling this way...I feel like it’s consuming me,” Dan sobs into your neck. You run a hand over his hair, then down his back, trying to rub comforting circles there. “I’m so scared and tired of life sometimes. I miss who I used to be.” 

Dan’s despair made your heart wither and crumple in on itself. You felt terrible that he was feeling this way and even more terrible that you hadn’t tried to help him sooner. Nevermind what you were feeling though, right now Dan needs you more than anything. He needs you to pull him back down to earth.  
“It’ll be okay, love. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but things will get better. You’ll feel whole again someday,” You say, carefully choosing each word. “You’ll get there, I promise. I promise I’ll be here for you, okay?” 

You feel him nod into your shoulder and you almost sigh with relief. You just want the man you love to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! (and what you'd like to see more of in the future)


End file.
